


julia's boys

by canonlytrans



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: In another universe, Lucretia doesn't separate Taako and Magnus.This is a look at that universe.





	julia's boys

It's a cold day in April when they appear, a beautiful blond elf with dark, freckled skin, and a tall and muscular man with auburn hair and dark eyes. They're not there one day and there the next, and in Raven’s Roost that's not normal. Not with Kalen governing the town with an iron fist, though he hasn’t done too much yet, not enough to worry anyone, just doesn’t really let newcomers into the town unless they’re rich. Of _course_ Julia’s interested - especially when the human comes to her father’s shop, his eyes almost blank, and says, “I’m Magnus Burnsides, I saw you were looking for an apprentice.”

The elf’s name is Taako, Magnus explains, and they’re together (but not like _that_ , though Julia often wonders with the way they touch each other absently and linger a little too long on hugs, like they used to be an item but aren’t anymore.) A package deal of sorts, Taako cooks and Magnus… does what he can, apparently.

Stephen, her father, happily takes them in - two strangers in Raven’s Roost? It’s strange, and better to keep them away from Kalen’s prying eyes. And yeah, Taako cooks, and he cooks like a pro. Fixes them chicken one night and it’s the best damn chicken Julia’s ever had, moist and flavorful and very, _very_ good.

“You two, you’re - not an item?” Julia asks Taako after dinner, helping clean up, and he laughs.

“Nah, Magnus - he’s my friend, y’know? Can’t really remember a time w’out him. Guess there was one, ‘cause I’m an elf, buuuut… he’s… I dunno, maybe we coulda been - don’t tell him, but, kinda wish we had been. Jeez, Julia, if you like him, go for it, ‘cause god knows Maggie could use someone like you.”

So she does. She does go for him, and he’s happier than she’s ever seen him, kisses her and spins her around when she confesses she likes him. They’re together, and then the rebellion starts. They overthrow Kalen, with Magnus leading the charge. Taako’s surprisingly good with magic, saves Julia’s life more than once.

And Magnus and Julia are married just after Kalen’s gone. Taako stands at their side, and he’s holding Magnus’s hand, and he’s crying. She sees them kiss, after the reception, and it’s the happiest she’s been in a while, knowing her best friend and her husband can finally admit their feelings for each other. (She’s seen how they look at each other.)

Then - out of everything that could possibly happen - Magnus gets an offer he can’t refuse. After all, he’s great with his hands, good at woodworking, and he’s got the greatest (granniest) rocking chair to prove it. Taako and Julia both offer to come, and for some reason it’s like Magnus can’t refuse this either, so he says, “I’d love that.”

So they go to Neverwinter, Julia and her boys - and when they come back, Raven’s Roost is gone.


End file.
